


Proud Eagle

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bioweapons, Crossover, Dangerous Environment, M/M, Ruined City, Timelines Crossed, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris encounters an unusual ally when he is on the job - and frankly, he is curious how this will go down.</p><p>Also: 100th fanfic! :D</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Eagle

Chris ducked in the shadows of a side alley and tried to catch his breath. For the past two hours, he had been involved in heavy close combat, fending off countless infected creatures and god knew what in the burning ruins of the city. Chris wiped off his forehead, taking deep and controlled breaths. According to BSAA scouting missions, the wrecks of the buildings itself posed no threat regarding possible infections. Only the infected organisms were a real threat, at least in theory.

His heartbeat finally settled down a little, and Chris didn’t have the feeling any longer of having run about senselessly. He still was a little exhausted, but it was by no means as bad as he had expected it to be. Chris carefully reloaded his guns and then checked the blade he was carrying with him. It had been quite useful already today, and he fully expected it to be even more useful further down the road. He had to be careful with ammunition right now. The smallest mistake, when being in so deep already, would have been fatal.

The streets were almost deadly quiet when he focused back on his mission. Chris had drawn his blade and his gun, carefully scouting his surroundings. He was still under huge strain, and he wanted to just get this over with. There was no way of telling how long he would be stuck in the dangerous zone of the wrecked city, however. He shuddered, taking a few gulps and stopped at an intersection. There was something in the air, a fine vibration, which he couldn’t quite put on anything. It could have been from something very far away, since it was a very deep humming sound. But with the whole city looking about to completely collapse, it could very well be one of the buildings having started to vibrate.

It was then he spotted the white-clad man.

At first, Chris didn’t know if he was really seeing what he saw, or if he just was hallucinating from some strange aerosol having been sprayed across the city. He blinked, but he still saw the man, moving amongst a group of infected beings with speed and such skill that when they lashed out, he already was meters away. They only ever hit one another, and slowly were decimating themselves while the man always danced outside the reach of their sharp claws and flexible appendages.

“What in the Hell…” Chris was completely stunned to see someone not belonging to BSAA or any other known agency inside the restricted perimeter. He grumbled a curse, retreating a little after having made sure that he wasn’t stumbling right into another group of infected. The earpiece he wore came to life with a cracking sound.

“Agent Redfield, report in. We are picking up strange signals from the quadrant you’re currently at.”

Chris shook himself out of his stunned state and cleared his throat. “Redfield reporting in. Confirming an unidentified individual fighting a group of infected.” He could practically hear the stumped silence at the other end of the line. “Unidentified individual appears to be male, is dressed completely in white, and is moving with quite some skill.”

He didn’t quite listen to what HQ was telling him next. He couldn’t focus, because now, the infected were moving towards him. There was something really disturbing about the sudden change of the scenery. The white-clad stranger changed tactics, too. He drew a long, slightly curved blade, and began slicing through the infected as if it was nothing. Chris shook himself out of his confusion, and he started firing at the infected deliberately, though he had to watch out to not accidentally hit the stranger. Though with how much speed and grace the stranger was moving, it was near impossible to hit him anyway. At least, that was what went through the agent’s mind.

It took them several minutes to destroy the large group of infected, but at least, it went down without even so much as a scratch. Several times, Chris felt that he had been close to being dealt a dangerously powerful blow, but ever again, the stranger had saved him. There was something decidedly disturbing about the thought that he hadn’t been able to hold his own against the infected. But then again, he had been here for quite some time already, and he was not quite focused. Chris panted, shaking his head, getting some of the sweat out of his positively drenched hair.

“Thank you.” The stranger still was standing there with the sword, observing him quietly. Chris couldn’t really see anything – every square inch of skin was covered in this thick white fabric. A pair of yellowish goggles covered the eyes, and seemed to serve a double purpose, probably of increasing contrast or feeding information directly into the visual field of the stranger. “May I just ask who you are? I have never seen anyone like you.”

The stranger chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “I’m afraid I can’t really reveal that.” The blade still was shimmering with the remains of infected, but Chris noted that the blood came off rather easily. It seemed to be a quite special metal indeed. “I will just remain with the fact that I’m chasing after similar goals. To keep humanity itself safe, for the sake of all of us. And for that, anything is permitted.”

Chris tilted his head lightly, then shook it. “Not anything. That would be too much. We shouldn’t slip into the patterns our foes use, just because it seems easy.”

The stranger chuckled quietly, and again, Chris noted the accent. Also, there was the slightest bit of arrogance about the tone. But it wasn’t the overwhelming arrogance as, for example, Albert Wesker had shown. Still, he had the feeling that the stranger wasn’t quite truthful about what he was saying there.

“If you don’t show me your face, that’s fine. But I still would like to know who you are.” Chris flexed his fingers lightly. “I don’t like to think of you as the stranger over and over again.”

“Very well. My name is Altaïr, Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad. I can’t tell you much more, I’m afraid. And I will have to go now.” Altaïr turned around, towards the darker part of the city. “But there is still something for me to do. There is something that has been taken from me that I want back now. Maybe…” Altaïr looked back at Chris. “Maybe I could employ your help. There is something that you can do what I can’t.”

Chris was a bit surprised, then snorted softly. “How can I do something that you can’t? You seem to be quite capable of handling nearly any situation yourself.”

“You definitely are faster at operating computers.” Altaïr gave Chris a crooked smile. “I have this fancy gadgetry, but I have no idea, what in the world is behind that. I didn’t learn up to this point, I just know how to operate a very simple one. But from what I understood, it’s impossible to get to the centre of where I want to go without knowing what to do with a computer.”

Chris didn’t even try to understand how Altaïr was unable to operate computers. He just guessed that there was something he could do for the stranger, who had helped him with the attacking infected. “Alright, but we will have to be careful. There were reports of powerful entities possibly hiding out in some of the half collapsed buildings. And that is something which is extremely worrying.”

Altaïr sighed quietly. “That really seems quite odd.” He shook lightly. “I don’t know how to understand your concern, to be honest.” The man stopped in the middle of the street, to put the blade back into its sheath. All blood had dripped from the blade. “Do you mean to say that this strange substance that has turned a good part of the people here into strange creatures also created humongous beasts?”

“That is exactly what I try to warn you about.” Chris shook his head with wonder on his mind. “Did you come in here without knowing what the organisms can be like? What the viruses could do once you get infected? That is crazy plain and simple.”

Altaïr grunted softly. “I was told only the minimum because I had little time to act. And that was a mistake, I know that. But I have to move now. There is no time to lose. I suppose you have to get a move on, too?”

Chris shrugged lightly and moved alongside the man without another comment. He still wondered what kind of employer would send his trusted man (for he was unable to imagine Altaïr as anything else but a very important part of whatever organization he belonged to) into a dangerous field without even the slightest bit of clues. Then again, Altaïr had held up just perfectly fine, and that was something that still bothered Chris just the slightest bit. Was Altaïr lying to him about what he knew and what he didn’t know?

Then again, there were some people who could deal with just about any situation thrown at them. Chris considered himself to be one of those people, but that was something that had come with countless years of training. He didn’t want to know what exactly Altaïr had gone through in his life, but then again, it would have been interesting without question.

Chris didn’t notice any infected near the site Altaïr wanted to get to, though he still was uneasy at the thought that something could be terribly wrong. Reports of Wesker personally having come here to tweak a couple of things were constantly on his mind, and that was just making him go mad.

“It should be up there.” Altaïr pointed up to a rather tall building, one of the very few that still was standing without any obvious structural damage. “I don’t know if I should be relieved or really disturbed that it is still standing.”

“I would go with disturbed, really.” Chris shook his head lightly. “This is not good. There is something decidedly off about this. It shouldn’t be standing any longer. There have been too many tremors, and far too many infected around for this to still stand without trouble. There is nothing that could convince me right now that this isn’t some sort of enormous trap.”

Altaïr nodded in agreement. “As many ancient buildings still standing tall as I have seen, I am inclined to agree.” He fell silent for a moment. “But we have to go up there.”

Chris grumbled, but he complied. Altaïr helped him in some parts, since on the inside, the building was much more decayed than on the outside. Everywhere, suspicious black substance was dripping from the wall, and sometimes, Chris had the feeling that the thick globs were starting to crawl as soon as he wasn’t looking at them directly. Altaïr allowed him to navigate throughout the more hazardous parts.

“I suppose that I should take a close look at what is up there, too.” Chris shook his head and sighed quietly. “This is just glorious… I am here, with a stranger, in some crumbling building that could collapse at a moment’s notice, and I’m somehow, in a messed up way, okay with that.”

“Less talking, more climbing.” Altaïr gave him a boost to get to the floor above them through a hole in the ceiling. “I shall see to you being silenced, should you not stop blabbering right now.” Altaïr followed him with an impressive leap, though Chris still grabbed him on the forearm and helped him pull up. “Thank you, anyway.”

The point where Chris’s knowledge came in was, at least in his opinion, a rather unfitting moment. He was fit to take out bio weaponized organisms, not cracking computers. But there was something he could do.

“There we go. But don’t think that it will go down smoothly.” Chris snorted lightly. “It never does.”

“I know.” Altaïr chuckled quietly. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
